With the development of wide angle lenses, it is natural that lightweight wide angle lenses would be desirable to permit further miniaturization thereof. It is also desirable that such lightweight lenses do not sacrifice efficiency. The wide angle lens according to the present invention is lightweight and has good efficiency.